Love and Envy
by misslaurarachael
Summary: This is my first ever Fan fiction! I love hunger games and adore the careers. This is basically a fan fiction about the careers being almost like the dynamic four and it focuses on love triangles and how they all envy each other. Focuses mainly on Glimmer/Cato with hints of Glimmer/Marvel Cato/Clove. Enjoy!


**Hunger games- The careers- Love and Envy-**

**Chapter 1-**

Cato was stretched out on the long sofa looking at a glass chandelier shaking on the train's high ceiling. He could hear the rattle of the tiny glass striking off each other. He lay there with his manly gripping hands behind his head blanking everything. Cato was determined to win the games; he had trained his whole life for this, in district 2 since the age of 4 he had been trained for this moment. This year. It was his last year to compete for this so he had the most possible training he could have.

"This train goes at 200 miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing" Clove said trying to start some conversation but he didn't acknowledge her in the slightest. She was staring out the long stretched window only seeing blurry shades of green go by. Once centring her reflection she fixed her brunette hair by pushing hair behind her ear and turned to face Cato. She walked over to him grabbing a remote placed next to him which turned a massive screen onto a wall creating a projection. He continued looking mindlessly as Clove observed the other districts tributes at the reapings. After Clove flicked through them one caught Cato's eye. He quickly got up and requested that Clove went back

"Hey skip back a couple, district 1 I think" He asked as he examined the screen more closely.

"You seem very eager to see this, why exactly?" she flirtatiously said

He gazed at the screen to see a stunning, tall, golden haired girl with the most unique emerald eyes and a perfect hourglass figure smiling with another tribute. He had never seen someone quite like her. His face was speechless. She was the definition of beauty.

"Because of that" he said with amazement

"Just another pretty face I bet, she probably won't make it past the bloodbath" Clove said with jealously. She had known Cato his whole life and never seen him so interested in a girl, most annoyingly an attractive one. Cato had always flirted with her, she never expected someone to come between that. Once grabbing the remote He kept rewinding her walk up to the stage with the sexiest, seductive smile on her face.

"Who is this girl?" he keenly asked

Clove rolled her eyes whilst crossing her arms with disapprovement and shrugged her shoulders "Why are you so interested? You're going to have to kill her eventually Cato" "Whatever" . He continued to watch as she grabbed hands with the other tribute as he gave the beauty a kiss. A small streak of jealousy went through him but he knew he would get that girl somehow. On the train close behind them were Marvel and Glimmer who were sitting crossed legged on a large king-size bed. The train had a separate bedroom for each of the tributes. Marvel and glimmer had known each other since they were little. Being in the luxurious district 1 they had a good upbringing and have been well trained. Marvel and Glimmer's families were also extremely close; Marvels family had intentions of Glimmer eventually being married into theirs. They were sitting close to each other throwing projector remote back and forth laughing. Glimmer stopped and lay down facing Marvel "Who would have thought? Us two being chosen for the games?" Glimmer said in her seductive voice. He turned on his back looking into her distinctive emerald green eyes and grinned

"You are so lucky to be here with me" he said sarcastic tone. She gently nudged him on the shoulder and did her flawless smile "Hey I'm kidding; I promise I will look after you"

"Only because you're family want me alive "she joked

"I'm determined we can win, wouldn't want a beautiful face like that damaged"

"You haven't seen the other tributes and you are already sounding extremely confident"

"We are from district 1 glimmer, we are luxury" "Need I say no more?"

"Whatever"

"Besides you and I make a power couple, don't forget that"

They then shared a passionate moment. Marvel had always admired Glimmer (as did many boys) and he thought that the hunger games would be a good chance for them to connect along with getting sponsored. He leaned in and played with her long golden hair twisting it round his fingers. He deeply looked into her eyes. Glimmer was stunned by this. Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door from their mentor Cashmere looking startled to what she walked in on

"Come on you too, time to get ready!" she said clapping "chop chop, that's enough flirting for one day" she screeched

They both got up and glanced at each other. Gloss guided marvel out to the right side while Cashmere took Glimmer out the other way. They were going to get ready for the tribute parade.

**Chapter 2-**

"Aghhh" Glimmer screamed as the wax strips is removed from her legs. She turned over onto her side to see beauticians working on her appearance. They wanted to sell her as hot, as flirtatious and as perfection. They wanted boys of Panem to adore her. She couldn't disagree as she needed all the sponsors I could get. She assumed that Marvel wants to be star cross lovers by the way he looked at her in my room last night. He is frightened that he won't be liked by the public. They placed heavy dark lashes on her eyes complimenting the aqua shades of shadow. They helped her up and placed a long mirror in front of her

"You look amazing!" one of the beauticians said. She spun to see her behind. They had her in this revealingly tight jade dress. A shame she didn't feel amazing. Glimmer smiled to them thanking them as they rushed her down a dark corridor getting ready to be placed in a large golden chariot. A hand lifted her up into the chariot. This strong hand being Marvel. He gazed at the long astonishing body appreciating the flattering curves she had.

"You look wow!"

"Wow?"

"I mean hot"

She rolled her eyes

Before she knew it the chariot was off. Coming from a large bronze gate were thousands of shining lights and faces cheering them on. It took a while for her to get her vision back from all the glows and beams directing at her. Marvel grabbed her hands and raised it up in the air.

"What are you doing?" she whispered

"The crowds love this!" "They love attractive couples together!" he continued with his winning smile. Glimmer played along looking sexy and desirable but inside she feeling weak.

"Anddd here come district 1! Look at them two together! Adorable aren't they? On the left is the fearsome and handsome Marvel! He was brought up in the luxuries of the power-house academy alongside his partner on the right is the essence of beauty, have you seen her? The most stunning and sexy tribute around, it's Glimmer!" People start chanting district 1 to them. Glimmer hears men whistling to her. She quickly lets go of Marvels tight gripping hand

"What the hell glimmer? They love us! Pass me your hand"

"No"

"It wasn't a question" Marvel then gives her a massive kiss on the cheek and the crowd goes even louder.

Behind them were Cato and Clove from district 2. Their theme was warriors and gladiators dressed up in gold looking powerful. Cato was more interested on what was going on in chariot 1 than Clove's wining.

"Cato" she asked "Cato," "Cato!" she angrily whispered shoving him on the arm. She saw where he was directly looking, at that was straight in front to Glimmer. Clove's body filled up with jealousy as he saw him staring directly to her body, mainly focusing on her bum.

"What's your problem?"

"Once you've finished staring at Blondie over there"

"I wasn't staring, simply looking" he protested

"Well looks like her and Marvel have got a thing going, did you not see that kiss on the cheek"

"It's just for show I bet, besides I bet I'm stronger, his muscles don't even look that toned"

"Hmm I'm not sure" she grinned slyly "He is pretty hot" Cato's face turned to annoyance "Then again all the district 1 tributes are" "Just think of all them boys at home hoping she'll survive just to get a piece of her"

"Shut up clove, you're only jealous because you don't get that attention"

"Jealous. Of her? Yeah right" But deep down she knew she was

They then continued smiling as the crowds called their names, and they both waved holding hands.

"Anddd here com district 2 looking more powerful than ever! On the chariots left you have the sly, the sleek clove! She is feisty one with her knives, keeping other tributes of her toes! At the age of 14she has put a lot of work in to nominate her this year! And on the left we have the macho, the masculine Cato who is a shoe in to win! I'm sure he has broken a few hearts at home, maybe he'll break some more in the games, literally" The crowds went wild.

Glimmer turned round when Cato's name was mentioned her ears tuned in as he was considered the sure winner. Cato gave a suggestive wink at her which she couldn't help not smile at.

**Chapter 3-**

The next day was the first day at training. Cato was flirting with Clove getting her hopes up. He always led her on. Cato was standing in the training room when Glimmer first walks in. His heart stops as he sees her in an all-black, tight fitted uniform with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Cato's thoughts in his head were mixed up of what to say to her.

"Can you not drool please?" Clove sarcastically said

Next to Glimmer was Marvel glancing around the room looking for alliances. Cato then looked to find all the other district boys were speechless over her too. Glimmer stood still with Marvel by her side and glanced at Cato. She thought to herself about how attractive he was. He was tall with incredible muscles and light blonde, spikey hair. Marvel instantly felt threatened by him. All the tributes huddled round a trainer as she begins to talk about dying from natural causes. Clove kept looking over at Glimmer with a gloomy look on her face. She purposely nominated herself for the hunger games just so she could spend time with Cato; she was only 14 giving her less of an advantage. Cato and Glimmers eyes locked when the trainer said "Only one district can win, kill or be killed." A smirk appeared on both their faces. Without even saying a word to each other they both knew they had chemistry.

She dismissed them all to the stations to start training. Of course district 1 and district 2 were next to each other. First up was Glimmer. She stood completely still getting herself in the right head frame. Cato For a moment paused to watch this unbelievably stunning girl's strength. She was a capable fighter; she could high kick and punch superb. Her aims on targets were outstanding. She could aim bows and hit the target very close to the centre. All the male tributes stopped just to see her climb a high wall.

Glimmer hit a target perfectly right next to Cato

"Impressive"

"Thanks"

"For district 1" he arrogantly said. Glimmer simply rolled her eyes and aimed for her next bow. He overthought whether he should have said that so instead he just flexed his muscles and made them noticeable

"Anything else?" She slowly said as she fired the arrow just off the target

"You do realise I'm from district 2" the words slipped out his mouth

"Well I did" he paused as he looked incredibly pleased "but I was shocked at how easily you get distracted" He followed her eyes to the District 6 boy who got his hands on his weapons. Glimmer went to stand next to Marvel who appeared very jealous.

"He has such a temper" Marvel said as they watched him lunge at him stating his comeuppance has come.

"You need to be powerful in a game like this" she stated admiring his strength as he fought him "He is just arrogant, abit like you Marvel"

Marvel breath became harsh and shallow; he was finding it hard to control his jealousy.

**Chapter 4-**

After many days of training the careers had got to know each other very well. Clove and Marvel seemed to get on very well, as did Glimmer and Cato. Cato would constantly flirt with Glimmer but she rejected him as she knew what he was like with clove, she knew it was for her own good. Glimmers mentor told her that is she wants to stay alive to use her looks to her advantage. Create a love triangle.

It was lunchtime for all the tired tributes. The hall was very basic with long canteen tables and short stumpy stairs with a place to choose your food at the side. Glimmer walked over with her tray to find Clove, Marvel and Cato talking. Marvel yelled her over with a wave. Cato was rethinking the whole training what he could say to her, to make her like him. Marvel grabbed her hand and placed Glimmer to the right of him directly opposite Cato. Even after all the training she did she still looked incredible with not a hair out of place, much to cloves rage.

She stabbed some rice with a fork as Marvel rattled on about his training try to impress Glimmer and Clove. Marvel just loved any attention of girls he could get.

Cato noticed the boredom written over her face and whispered

"Bet you can't wait to hear the end of that" as he said it he thought he had put his foot in his mouth but this time she just giggled and seeing her giggle made him smile

"What's so funny? Marvel barked to Cato

Both Cato and Glimmer looked at each other and simply replied "nothing" continuously looking back at each other

Cato got up and announced to the table that he needed some more water, his luck being Glimmer offered to go with him. Clove's eyes glared at Glimmer as she walked away with him

They both walked silently with massive wide smiles on both of their faces. They stopped and reached for the bottled water. Glimmer was fiddling with her long and golden hair wrapping it around her finger.

"So what is your strategy then?" she questioned

"Excuse me?"

"I can't seem to figure you out, you're a challenge"

He smirked while taking her tray and rudely passing them to a little boy from district 8 expecting him to take them. Obviously he did as all the tributes feared him

"I'm no challenge" he declared "Just completely focused" he took a large sip of water then gave the half empty bottle to another tribute from district 5 "I'm pretty simple when you get to know me." "That's if you want to get to know me?"

"Hmm, all that time training and being with clove I don't think you would have time for me" she flirtatiously said

"I always make time for a pretty girl"

Glimmer walked back to the table alone with her hands on her lower back as he admired her body curiously looking up and down her.

**Chapter 5-**

Training began again and Marvel insisted he and Glimmer trained together. She was practicing her kicks on him as he grabbed her by the lower back and gently flipped her on the floor with him on top of her. She couldn't stop giggling but he wanted more. He leaned in but she shoved him off.

As Cato was viciously throwing knives all he could think about was them together. How much he despised Marvel, how much he wished to be him. He curled his upper lip to keep himself from speaking. His mind whirling with thoughts that only made him assume the worst. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into his skin, filling his blood. The knife hit the target perfectly.

The peacemakers insisted Marvel got of her but he claimed that it was just abit of fun. Once she got up she rushed towards Cato and asked him if he wanted to train together

Glimmer loved Marvel as a best friend, but she sometimes felt controlled by him.

"Want to wrestle?" Glimmer asked. They were the words Cato had longed to hear and saying them from her perfect, plumped pink heart-shaped lips made it all the more imaginable

"I thought you and marble over there were doing just fine" he said coldly placing down weights turning away from her. She placed her hands on his shoulders from the back

"It's marvel actually" "Please I need a challenge"

He turned to face her and their eyes locked together for a few moments

"But I wouldn't want to hurt you, seeming as we are alliances"

"Oh are we?"

"Marble said it himself"

She giggled and grabbed his hand taking him to the closest mats.

"Ready?" he asked

"As I'll ever be"

Their play fighting started with Glimmer making the first move directly kicking his shoulder. He grabbed her leg pulling her close towards as he lifted her up by her stomach. She abruptly started kicking

He whispered in her ear "Beg for mercy" She did a very violent kick to his right thigh causing him to shake

"Let me go, you're hurting me" after hearing them words he quickly let go placing her gently on the ground. You could feel the chemistry rushing through their bodies as they were pressed up against each other "You actually fell for that?" she laughed

"Damn your good!" He responded helping her up

"Just for the record I could have easily beat your ass"

"Oh just wait until we are out in the games missy".

**Chapter 6-**

They announced the scores of the training

"Marvel- 10" Marvel grabbed Glimmer and spun her round in the air

"Glimmer-9" She looked disappointed in herself, she knew she could have got higher if only Cato hadn't distracted her.

"Clove-10"

"Cato-10" This was what he was expecting and he knew he deserved it

Once all the careers gathered together Clove sneakily explained placing one hand on Cato's shoulders

"Well marvel looks like you will have to look after Glimmer even more now seeming she got the lowest score out of all the careers" Cato shook her hand off his shoulder

"I can handle myself" She protested

"Of course you can Blondie, I'm sure all of us will pitch in, I know Cato is more than happy too"

Glimmers emerald eyes turned with rage. One of cloves knives were on the floor so Glimmer aggressively threw one and it hit the centre of the target while Clove's face was completely gobsmacked

"What were you just saying Clove?" Cato asked. She nudged him on the shoulder as they walked to the elevator to go to their rooms.

"What a bitch" Glimmer stated noticing that Marvel was watching her stroll away.

"She has a mouth for a 14 year old, pretty hot though"

"Finished checking her out?" a sly look was painted onto Glimmers face

He chuckled and saved himself by grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him "jealous are we?" wrapping his hands round her waist feeling her lush body. Glimmer felt uncomfortable, she thought Marvel was taking it a step too far.

Cato and Clove were in the lift and just as the doors were closing Cato glanced over to them two. He saw the look on glimmers face; he saw marvels hands get lower and lower so much that he couldn't stand it. With all of his rage he had eating up inside him he punched the elevator causing a massive metal dent the size of a basketball. Clove stood their completely shocked as Marvel cunningly smiled over to Cato. He knew this meant war

**Chapter 7-**

It was the night of the interviews. Everybody was dressed up waiting behind stage to go on. On the stage were two modern twist chairs. One was occupied by the most famous interviewer from the Capital, mostly known for his wacky hair colours and distinctive voice. Behind the stage was tense, the competition was starting to heat up. Marvel was first. Before Glimmer went on Cashmere-her mentor- told her to be as sexy as she possibly could be tonight, it was the only way to get sponsors. Using her advice she knew she had to put on a big show for everyone to see. Glimmer seemed shaken tonight. She had so many thoughts in her head: Marvel and Cato, Clove and the games tomorrow. She was finding it hard to cope but she drowned the thoughts out by putting a defence up like she always did.

Every tribute was in a long line in order of district numbers. Everybody was dressed up, some more outrageous as others: The tributes that weren't as appealing to the crowds were dressed completely wild. Clove was one of them. Cato was behind Glimmer and again gazing at the girl almost feeling like he couldn't breathe. He never fell this hard for a girl before, he thought she was the picture of perfection. Her outfit said it all. It was pale gold with lace and short at the bottom, much like a tutu and very revealing. Cato knows he has to talk to her before the games; it's the only chance he will get away from Marvel.

"Glimmer?" he asked, whispering to her ear.

"What?" she barked

"Go kill it; you're our best chance of getting sponsors." He stated looking to clove who was reassuring him. Glimmer wanted to punch it as he said it, he obviously only saw her as object.

"Here comes Glimmer!" Her face turned again to being determined. She quickly sorted out her curly locks and hopped on stage.

He watched her walk onto stage; every time she walked a trail of glitter would be short behind. He then stared to the screen to watch her interview, 3 minutes of magic.

"Let's see if she does really shine, let's have a warm round of applause for Glimmer!"

As she went onto the stage men of the dozens stood up and chanted her name. She did her signature sexy smile and cute, flirtatious wave that made Cato melt from backstage.

"Oh my glimmer! Don't you look stunning? Doesn't she everyone? What an outfit"

"Well I thought I would make abit of effort tonight! The swarming crowds continued

"Calm down calm down!" The presenter stated "Now glimmer are you prepared for the hunger games?"

"Yes" she said attractively sitting down "I am very prepared!"

"That's what we like to hear" "Now tell me Glimmer, we hear abit of romance is lurking for you, we aren't surprised are we?" he shrieked to the crowds

After false giggling she replied with "I can honestly say I've met some interesting people" Cato from backstage knew that was meant for him.

"Go on Glimmer, fill us in with Marvel!" Cato's heart stopped and filled with rage. Clove took this to her advantage and annoyed him from backstage.

"Marvel and I are close" The crowds went completely senseless "Close friends"

"We don't believe that, behind all that funny, district 1 charm I bet he is lovely"

She paused looking down. She had to think about her answer…

"Well we will have to see what happens!"

"Is there someone else?"

"You could say that" She left as a cliff hanger

"Let's give it up for Glimmer everybody" He helped her up giving her a twirl as she left stage feeling good about herself.

Once leaving the stage she was greeted by Cashmere giving her a big hug.

"You were amazing! Everyone loves you"

"Thank you"

Her eyes met Marvel who looked completely dejected.

"Close friends?" He repeated loudly following behind her "Is that all we are?" he queried raising his voice causing other tributes to look over. This interested Clove very much. She slyly listened in noting every heated word that was said.

"Marvel, you are expecting too much from me, I'm not some prize to be won"

"Babe I'm not treating you like a prize"

She took a step back

"Just back off okay? I can't breathe" She started walking even quicker to the backstage room were all the finished interviewees would mingle, they were allowed this as a reward considering it was the majority of the tributes last night. They had freedom to go anywhere they wanted in the building. Glimmer opened the door to a large room with many chairs set up around the room, with a table full of drinks and party food. The room only had a few of the other districts mentors in who were small talking about who was predicted to win. After Glimmer barged in she headed for a tall bar-seat and sat herself down catching her breath from the interview

Her eyes turned to the massive projector on the wall to watch the rest of the interviews. She sat down crossed her legs and completely blanked Marvel. With disappointed he sighed and heatedly walked away. It was Cato's interview. She admired him, watching him confidently present himself looking very well groomed. He was wearing a tight button shirt, showing of his well-toned body and had his blonde hair spiked up, Girls around Panem were screaming for him. He did his signature arrogant smirk which made Glimmer smile as she took a large sip of her drink.

Glimmer sat at the empty bar and stared into mid space to what she thought was her last night.

"And let's hear it for Cato!" a loud mike roared into her ear

Cato took a bow and came off stage and headed straight for the waiting room on side stage

"Well look who it is?" he said approaching her "I'm pretty surprised Marble isn't here with you"

"I'm not in the mood for it Cato" she snapped

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up until they chests were touching. He looked down at her. For a split second Glimmer wanted to passionately kiss him in front of all the mentors, in fact in front of all Panem.

"Damn you are so hot!" he realised that came out of his mouth than his head.

She came back to reality when she remembered how self-obsessed he was.

"I bet Clove loves hearing those words too"

She backed off and walked to the nearest exit. Cato stood their realising what he said. He rushed after her yelling her name

"Glimmer wait," he eventually caught her grabbing her arm as she rushed to the elevator

"I know you like me"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him "You are unbelievable amounts of arrogance." He smiled at her releasing a deep breath. He interrupted her "Don't give me that" both their hands reached out for their floor numbers.

"You like me, but you don't like that you like me" she paused and looked to the massive dint in the lift that she saw him punch earlier "I know you don't like Marvel either" he said brushing her golden locks away from her face and touching her cheek. "Shame I'll have to kill you eventually"

She clicked the floor 1 button once more and felt the breeze in the elevator as the door opened.

Glimmer left the elevator turning back to see him. He watched her walk away, admiring her perfect figure sway from left to right.

**Chapter 8-**

Cato was on the rooftop staring out into the big city. All he saw was the dark pitch sky enclosed with masses of glistening, polished lights in millions of different shades. You could feel the energy air from all the euphoric power being blasted in the atmosphere for the games. He sighed as he chucked his golden good luck charm from his dad. He watched it fall at a rapid speed. He had worked his whole life for these games, knowing winning was in his blood, he was raised a champion. Back home in District 2 he knew if he and Clove won, he could have the choice of any girl he wanted, at some points growing up with her he wanted to be with Clove, but all he was thinking about was Glimmer. Looking up to all the shining lights, he just imagined her. He knew he had fallen hard for her, possibly enough to cost him the game.

Clove came up behind him placing her hands over his eyes. She was still in her outfit from the interviews. They had dressed her in a dark dress representing a raven with dark feathers and dark hair accessories.

"Guess who?" she flirtatiously said

"I'm guessing from the man hands, clove"

"Where's Blondie?" she asked sitting next to him starting to get slightly irritated "Have you realised she's out of your league yet?" she put her legs up ruffling the black feathers from her dress.

"Ha" he chuckled to himself

"Shame you're going to have to kill her eventually, then come crawling back to me" Clove started shuffling towards him with intentions

"Well it'll be Marble first"

She giggled "When you were on stage they were arguing" Cato's face shot up looking to Clove of sudden interest". Clove licked her dark painted lips being dramatically suggestive

"Tell me then" He said nudging her shoulder

"Well it depends," she slowly and captivatingly said getting up. Clove kneeled down to Cato and started fiddling with his buttons on his shirts "How bad do you want to know?" Clove whispered charmingly into his ear. Her hands crawled up to Cato's chest.

He shoved away from her grabbing her hands shaking them off "Cut the crap Clove"

"It's a different story when you want to flirt with me, you can't keep your hands off me!"

"That's meaningless though"

Slowly she transformed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and her hands closed into fists. Her heart had shattered knowing Cato couldn't give a damn about her. She desperately wanted to cry but knew she was stronger than that. She knew compared to Glimmer she was nothing. All she had wished was to be loved by Cato but knowing he only had intentions with Glimmer made her aggressive.

Clove drastically got up and balanced herself in her heels before storming off. Before she left she grinded her teeth together and heatedly answered "_Big_ mistake!" emphasizing big

**Chapter 9-**

Golden flashes stunned all the careers faces as their pedestals came from the ground. All their eyes met once the pedestals reached the top. In the middle of the circle was the golden cornucopia and scattered around was resources, weapons and backpacks.60 seconds. 60 long seconds until the bloodbath. It was almost hunger games tradition for the Careers to take over the bloodbath and kill as many possible tributes and the careers knew their strategy .The careers were constantly giving each other eye contact; they were all spaced apart from each other. It was heated between them all.

Glimmer tightened her hair which was fish tale braided to the side going down to her hips while Marvel looked over to her. Glimmer and Marvel hadn't talked since they argued after the interviews. He still didn't know where he stood with her, he knew he would still protect her no matter what; he had deep feelings for the girl, covering the feelings with his cockiness. Also peering at Glimmer was Cato; he barely got any sleep last night thinking about her, their eyes locked together as they prepared for the gong.

Still looking over with rage was Clove. She had her hair parted down the middle into 2 plated buns, her face was refreshed and she was eager to fight. All four careers counted down the seconds until the games began. Cunning looks were shared between them as they all knew their game plan.

3, 2, 1

The gong went off signalling for the games to start and all four careers went sprinting into the centre of the bloodbath to the cornucopia.

Cato sprinted in first as the other 3 tributes guarded him as he got supplies. All the other tributes were spaced out, many ran straight to the forest avoiding instant death, some ran straight for the small supplies which would last them the night if the natural causes didn't kill them first; the rest were ready to take on the careers. Cato chucked a throwing spear and curved knife to Marvel as he raced the district 5 male and district 4 male to their deaths. Clove ran in to get her throwing knives and handed a small knife to Glimmer to tie her over until she got her weapons of Cato. They both smiled at each other as they both went in for a kill. Glimmer repeatedly stabbed a defenceless district 8 girl and Clove threw several knives cutting many tributes in the throat causing instant deaths. At this time Cato had gathered all their needed resources and helped the bloodbath killings.

Cato was fiercely killing as Glimmer went in for her weapons, she stared at the cornucopia looking at the range of weapons, and she was amazed. After hearing painful screams from behind her she quickly grabbed bow and a quiver of arrows and a battle axe she fled and continued running.

Clove was letting all her anger out on the other tributes; she saw the girl from district 12 and knew that she would be a challenge. She cornered her and attacked by wrestling her to the ground so she couldn't move. Next thing the district 12 girl knew was that her body oozed out blood. Clove took marvels hand as they rushed over to the next tribute. Marvel had picked up several weapons on the way. Glimmer looked over to him causing him to be distracted as thresh-a male from district 11- grabbed his most prized weapon and fled to the forest. Without thinking Glimmer dashed over to him and she tripped over a blue backpack, as she tried to get up before losing sight of thresh a district 6 male shoves her onto the ground. Just as he is about to stab Glimmer in the chest, Cato hears her cries and rapidly runs over to her killing him in the back of the head with a machete. She sighs with relief and he passes his hand and helps her up. They quickly search the area and most of the tributes had gone. Still holding hands they go back to the cornucopia to collect whatever is left.

To Cato's right was a young male hiding from all the fighting, He slams him to the ground and prepares to stab him to death with a scythe while Glimmer watches. Clove looks over to the cornucopia after hearing the young male's horrific screech.

Marvel chases the District 7 females as she crawls away from his spear. He then kills her by skewering her heart. Clove and Marvel run over to the Cornucopia realising that all the tributes were gone apart from the careers. Once reaching the cornucopia they all starting congratulating each other by smiling and laughing. Marvel grabs glimmer by the waist and swings her up in the air and hugging her. Cato's face turns cold as he places items into his back-pack.

"Where to next?" Clove asks Cato

"I have it figured out" he replies

**Chapter 10-**

After a long walk hunting for prey, the digital sky was starting to get dark, the careers found a spot that was sheltered for them to sleep. It was in the middle of the forest surrounded with tall trees, logs and leaves. They examined the area to find several cameras' zooming into them.

Clove joined Glimmer by the fire as they sharpened their weapons. Since knowing each other in the hunger games they had only had a few conversations, it was tense between them.

"You did really well in the bloodbath" Glimmer complemented

"I was trained well" she bluntly replied "with Cato"

"You and Cato seem well suited" Glimmer barked

She sighed and decided to stop with the defence. "I gave up on that hope a while back" she stated

"Why?"

"Because he's caught up on you, every guy is"

Glimmer turned to face Marvel and Cato as they were moving logs for the careers shelter. They also didn't get on well, both wanting Glimmers heart. Both of them went about the wrong way, being too cocky and arrogant. Glimmer knew deep down Marvel had a good heart; she thought growing up she would always end with him. But since meeting Cato they had very intense, strong chemistry. He always flirted with her making her heart skip several beat, but she assumed it was meaningless, what she didn't realise is that slowly Cato was falling hard for her, so much he was blinded with love, he just didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm saying this once Blondie, Cato is manipulative and vein, he can either make or break you in these games"

"Well I have no intentions with him, I was told to flirt with him by my mentor- its insincere"

"I think he has plans for you glimmer, just be cautious". For the first time since meeting each other they felt a slight friendship blossom between them. All the envy and jealousy disappeared knowing they were looking out for one another.

"Go help Marvel" Glimmer suggested. Clove gave a quick smile to her as she got up.

Once the boys had finished moving logs Cato approached Glimmer, he still had his front covering his feelings. He sat down next to her.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" she bluntly replied. She kept thinking what her mentor said, smile, seductive, sexy. "I still need to thank you for saving my life before"

"It was nothing" he grabbed some bottled water taking a massive sip, "I'm sure you can pay me back somehow"

She rolled her eyes sighing and turned away to see Clove and Marvel cosy by a log trying to get to sleep. Nobody knew the time exactly, but it seemed about time to get to sleep. Glimmer curled up into a ball using her backpack as a pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep

Cato exhaled knowing he couldn't keep his front up forever. He tapped her on the shoulder but she ignored this.

He whispered to her "I'm not really a monster you know, I have emotions"

Without him realising her ears tuned in.

"I just don't show them well, I have a defence being this strong, powerful career but deep down I can be quite a nice guy" he then put his hands behind his head trying to get comfortable of the leafy ground " I just wish you could see it"

She smiled and turned to face him. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into his chest using it as a pillow. She felt untouchable. Safe. They fell asleep like this. Cato watched Glimmer sleep for a bit, admiring her beauty until he dozed off. This was their perfect moment, just the two of them even though the whole of Panem were watching.

**Chapter 11-**

It was early morning and the careers were still sounding asleep, Glimmer was still wrapped into Cato and his hands were placed around her. Marvel was tossing and turning. He heard buzzing noises. Then he felt some sharp pricks on his arms, and then they reached his face. He quickly up yelling realising what it was. The other tributes slowly woke up curious to what was going on.

Marvel screamed "Tracker jackers!"

Clove grabbed her backpack and her knives as a massive hive of tracker jackers fell next to Cato and Glimmer. Glimmer screeched so loud. She couldn't feel her body; it was raw, excruciating pain. She fell to the ground trying to flick them off. Clove screeched for Cato and grabbed him as he tried to save Glimmer. He could barely see through the swarming creatures.

Even though Marvel was in horrific pain he ran back in to get Glimmer, she was unconscious by this point. He lifted her up and they ran for the lake with a few still flying towards them.

As soon as they got the river they all jumped in to stop cool themselves from all the pain.

Once they caught their breath they gathered around glimmer.

"What the hell clove!" Cato roared "I could have saved her before she went unconscious!"

"Luckily I'll always be there for her" Marvel said brushing her hair of her of her face.

"And so will i!" Cato stated crouching down next to her

"She doesn't want or need you!" Marvel barked "Go run back to Clove now"

They both started aggressively shoving each other as clove watched

"Stop it!" she yelled "Pass the medicine" they both turned to face her "Seeming as I'll pick up the pieces"

**Chapter 12-**

Glimmer woke up in a small cave by the river. It was very claustrophobic and dark. She slowly opened her eyes to find Cato at her side. He was holding her hand with a smirk on his face as he saw her beauty arise. She painfully tried to get up with his help. Glimmer had been out cold for a few days. Over them few days a lot of tributes had died. There were only 7 tributes left. The careers, district 11 and peeta.

"Marvel?" she coughed

Disappointment and jealousy filled up inside Cato,

"Shh," he softly said "He is out hunting with Clove"

Cato helped her up and builds her strength. She got up in his arms. "Careful" he said

"I'm fine" she stated "I need to find Marvel."

Cato's anger got the better of him "No surprise there then!" he snapped while slamming his weapons to the floor.

They waited in the small cave in silence for what seemed to be hours. They kept glancing at each other with fury. Until hell broke loose in Glimmer. Her blood was boiling

"That's it" Glimmer demanded "I'm going to find him" trying to find the exit between all the rocks

Cato rushed after her "Glimmer" he yelled

He caught up to her while they were at the river.

The river was a long, ocean blue stream swaying up into the mountains at the other side of the arena. It was a calm and relaxing environment in this part of the arena, almost like no-one could get hurt. He grabbed her arms pulling back. She stopped for a split second to admire the scenery; she turned to find Cato rushing after her. She grabbed her weapons and headed to the forest

"You will get hurt!"

"I can handle it" she said rushing through the trees

"It's against thresh!" she stopped to face him with a shocked looked on her face.

"We need to get to him quick!" They both starting running through the forest rapidly. They ran non-stop until they got to the cornucopia to find Marvel and Clove approaching thresh.

The cornucopia was completely bare. You could see Clove and Marvel hiding behind the cornucopia waiting for thresh.

"Marvel!" Glimmer screamed from the other side of the cornucopia. Cato grabbed her by the waist to stop her from running to him. "Marvel!" she repeated.

Marvel looked over to her with a sigh of relief. He left clove's side and sprinted over to Glimmer. As he was sprinting towards her Thresh appeared from the other side of the forest used a bow and arrow and it hit Marvel right in the chest. He fell to the ground coughing.

Glimmer kicked Cato in the leg just like in training and went rushing over to Marvels side. Cato then ran over to fight Thresh for Glimmer. Once Glimmer reached Marvel she stroked his hair back promising everything was okay

"Glimmer" he tried to say "You have to win this!" he coughed.

Tears streamed down her face "Marvel I promise I will!" His last moments were Glimmer kissing his forehead. It was a quick moment, they didn't have much time, she knew her and Clove needed to find shelter. He passed away as soon as Clove reached them. Glimmer was trying to wipe away the tears Clove grabbed Glimmer by the arm and rushed her back to the cave

"Come on!" she yelled. Glimmer left Marvels side blowing him a kiss. She knew he would watch over her

**Chapter 13-**

They had reached the cave and were eating the remains of their food left from their backpacks. It was down to the last 4. Clove, Cato, Glimmer and Thresh.

Clove decided to go and find Cato. Before she left she gave Glimmer a massive hug

"What was that for?" Glimmer asked

"You know why" she stated as she left. Glimmer decided not to waist her energy on stopping her. She admired Clove. As well as being so young she was so strong. She didn't have anyone telling her how to act, or what to do; she was herself no matter what. As well as putting up with Cato, she was tough without him.

Glimmer was then left alone. This gave her time to grieve about Marvel. She was devastated and broken.

Coming in the cave was Cato; he had blood and cuts all over his body.

Glimmer rushed to his aid as she carefully placed him down. He handed her a sponsor package.

It read Glimmer,

It's near the end. Remember what I said? Now's the time- Cashmere.

And with it was attached medicine.

She used the medicine all over Cato's chest massaging it in.

"What's this for?" he curiously asked

"For everything you've done for me" she then buttoned up his shirt and pushed his hair back "This is your reward, remember? I'm paying you back"

"It's worth it" he coughed "Just me and you now Glim"

She snuggled into his arms and they slept silently for ages.

After they slept Cato and Glimmer had their strength back. Glimmer kept thinking about what Cashmere said, she knew she would have to step it up if she wanted to survive.

He was helping Glimmer stretch. He was pulling Glimmer back and forth strengthening her leg muscles. He was crossed legs and she was nearly doing the splits he was stretching her so far

"No sign of Clove?" Glimmer asked as she continued going closer the Cato

"She obviously went after Thresh, I'm sure she's dead by now."

"Shame" she suggestively said

"Not our concern" he coldly said

They stopped stretching and lay down.

"Cato" she asked. "What was your first impression of me?" she gave her seductive smirk to him

"Hot" he cheekily replied. "Nah, I thought you were stunning, obviously, and flirty and generally a good catch." "For me, not Marvel"

She started giggling as he got closer. She wrapped herself in his arms as he secured her by placing on hand firmly on her bum and the other she used supporting her head.

"What about me?" he asked

"I thought you were vicious and arrogant" she paused to see Cato's reaction. "In a hot, bloodthirsty way" she joked.

They gazed into each other's eyes as Cato moved in on her and they passionately kissed. Their lips locked and the fireworks started. She enjoyed every second of it even though she knew she shouldn't.

"Let's just stay here" she suggested "no more challenges"

"I couldn't agree more"


End file.
